


Heat

by demonbat



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecure Billy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Soft boi Dami, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbat/pseuds/demonbat
Summary: Damian and Billy have always liked each other. One day everything changes for them. But somehow they always seem to work it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damian- Alpha and 19 years old  
> Billy- Omega 19 years old  
> Jon- Alpha 16 years old

It was a casual day for Damian. The kind where all you want to do is sit down and watch tv.

But we’re talking about Damian Wayne. So instead of relaxing like a normal person, he was training in the Fortress of Attitude.

“Can’t you just be a normal teenager and I don’t know play video games or something other than training ?” asked an annoyed Jon who was currently catching up on homework.

Damian shot him a glare and continued training.

“Hey guys!” 

They both turned around to see Billy Batson standing there with a smile on his face and looking a bit flushed. It was not unusual for him to show up and hang out the boys  
“Hey Billy” Jon greeted him with a smile as well  
“Hello William” Damian said 

That’s when they noticed a strange sweet smell emanating from Billy.  
“Hey Billy, you okay?” Jon asked  
“Yea” Billy answered looking a bit confused

Billy was in pre-heat. Poor thing didn’t even know. He started telling them about school. But as minutes passed by the smell kept getting stronger. It was arousing. Slowly, Billy’s face got more and more flushed.

“Umm guys I just remembered I have to help mom with dinner” Jon said and waved goodbye to his friends and with that the young alpha ran to a pod and left.  
“Damian?”  
“Hmm?”  
“It’s really hot in here” Billy said with a shaky voice  
“Willia-” Damian didn’t get to finish his sentence because Billy had fainted. Damian quickly ran to Billy. He noticed how his face was sweating and his skin was burning hot. And that sweet smell had become intoxicating. 

Damian carried Billy to the med-bay. But before he could inform anyone of Billy’s condition, he awoke.

“Damian” He said groggily  
“Are you ok William?”  
“Ss hot” he slurred  
“ I know is there anything I can do to make it better?” Damian asked knowing there was nothing he could do to help the poor omega  
“Knot” he mumbled  
“What?”  
“Knot me Damian” Billy begged  
“ William we both know I can’t do that”  
“ Pleassee Damian it's so hot please mate me ” Billy begged moving closer to Damian until their lips were centimeters apart. 

“Alpha” Billy whispered into Damian’s ear and crashed their lips together. Damian froze for a second before giving in and kissing him back. It’s not like he had never imagined kissing Billy.  
“William stop these are just your hormones talking” Damian said after pulling away

“Not true, I-I’ve wanted you for a long time Dami” he moaned

And god Damian didn't know how much self-control he had. It was taking all of Damian’s self control to not take Billy right now and fuck him.

It was too much for the young alpha, he could feel himself start going into rut. Damian knew he couldn’t last much longer. He should call his father right now. 

“ Mate me alpha” Billy moaned

And with those words Damian had lost all self-control. He slotted himself between the omega’s legs and removed his shirt. He grabbed one of his nipples twisting it with his fingers. Which resulted in Billy gasping. He put it in his mouth sucking it while playing with the other. He kept doing that until they were as red as a cherry. He would have loved to continue exploring his body but he knew what Billy needed.

He then proceeded to removing the rest of Billy’s clothing and his as well while Billy whined telling him to hurry up. Damian continued to taking off his pants and underwear.  
“You sure you want this” Damian asked biting his lip. His jade eyes turned darker  
Billy just nodded looking at him through half lidded icy blue eyes.

Damian’s hand reached towards his flushed length and started stroking it. The moans and sinful noises coming out of Billy’s lips just fueled Damian to keep going. He stopped before moving to his entrance, he pressed a digit into Billy’s wet hole massaging before thrusting in and out.

“You’re so wet” He commented  
“More” Billy moaned  
And he did. He added another finger and started stretching him. He added a third finger. Billy gasped at the thick intrusion, moaning for Damian to knot him.

He removed his fingers before positioning himself between Billy’s entrance and then thrusted into him. He started slowly but later began picking up the pace. He angled his length to hit Billy’s special spot. Damian began licking the tender spot on the omega’s neck. 

“Can I?” He asked  
“Yes, Damian please I want to be yours” And with Billy’s confirmation Damian bit on the gland and the omega yelled out in both pain and pleasure. 

Damian began to feel his knot begin to swell. The knot slowly began to swell stretching Billy’s womb. The sensation of Damian’s knot was too much for Billy and with the last swell of the knot Billy screamed and came all over Damian’s stomach covering it in a pearly white substance. It wasn’t too long after before Damian came inside him he waited for his knot to go down before pulling out and collapsing next to him.

It was getting late so Damian carried the omega to one of the bedrooms of the headquarters and laid him in the bed. He kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear

“I’ll be back later”

He went home and took a shower processing everything that had just happened. Of course he was going to go back and take care Billy. He was after all his omega. That’s when it dawned to him

 

Billy was his omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back

A few weeks had passed since Billy’s heat and ever since none of them had spoken a word to each other. Billy was under a lot of stress later, he knew he had to talk to Damian sooner or later. He was scared of what the alpha would say, would he reject him?

He felt his stomach tighten and was hit with a wave of nausea, he quickly made his way to the bathroom kneeling down to retch. After spewing his breakfast out and flushing it, he opened his bathroom vanity reaching for the toothpaste when he noticed the untouched Birth Control Pills.

Fuck

_______________________________  
“You did what!?” 

“I bonded with William” Damian repeated 

“Wha- how did this happen?” asked a confused Jon

Damian turned red as a tomato.

“ You know what I mean” He said blushing

“ I wasn’t thinking thinking straight he made me go into rut” Damian answered

“Do you have feelings for him” Jon blurted out

“I-” Damian sighed “I have for a long time and when he said he wanted me as well I couldn’t control myself”

“You still havent talked to you have you”

“I’m not sure what he’ll say” He started “What if he doesn’t want me as his alpha or what if he hates me for marking him” 

“Damian you have to talk to him, you two have to talk about it you can’t just ignore the bond” Jon said trying to reason with him

“You’re right, I'm just afraid he'll despise me for what I’ve done”

“He won't hate you Damian, I’ve seen the way he looks at you and he he speaks very fondly of you” he said reassuringly  
Damian just sighed and gave Jon a half-hearted smile.

_______________________________

Meanwhile in Fawcett City

Billy made his way through his local pharmacy until he reached his destination. Looking between all the tests he decided on a test, he decided to take one more just incase.

He walked over to the cashier trying not to make eye contact with them.

When he finally arrived home he drank two full glasses of water. After a few minutes he started to feel the effects of the water.

He took two sticks rom the first box and waited a few minutes.

“Ok 1,2,3” He said looking at the first stick

Positive

Ok maybe it was a false positive. Right? That happens all the time he tried reassuring himself  
He grabbed the second stick flipping it to see the results.

Positive

Oh god this can’t be happening. 

“Fuck” He started sobbing. How was he gonna tell Damian. They hadn’t even talked about the bond and now this. He’s gonna hate me he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I’m so sorry it’s almost been a year and I haven’t posted I’m so sorry this chapter is really short but I’ll start writing more. Let me know if you guys liked it so I can continue writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
